Le brossage de dents selon Tiedoll
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Ceci est un délire, qui ridiculise une fois de plus le pauvre Kanda! à la base tiré d'une conversation avec Emy, puis finalement écrit pour Salomettte pour la 200ème review, voici donc le brossage de dents selon Tiedoll! C'est fou, le titre dit tout...


Yoooo! Me voici, avec un délire tiré d'une conversation avec Mymy, y'a un bout de temps xD (tu t'en souviens, hein, Mymy?) C'est pas très long et c'est débile, mais j'aime bien.

A la base, on discutait tranquillement, puis on a dérivé sur les sobas et le brossage de dents, et j'ai commencé à écrire ça pour le fun. Je ne savais pas si poster ce OS ou pas, mais vu qu'il me fallait un cadeau pour Salomettte (elle m'a posté la 100ème ET la 200ème review, sur ma fic de Morgane *O* j'lui devais bien quelque chose !) ben j'ai décidé que ce serait ça xD (comment ça flemmarde ?)

Par contre, vu que j'avais juste écrit un dialogue sans grand intérêt, j'ai donné un sens à cette histoire, nan parce que quand même, c'était plutôt débile...

Bref, voilà!

Genre: Humour

Rating: K

Disclaimer: rien est à moi, ni Kanda, ni Tiedoll!

Allez, c'parti!

_**~Le brossage de dents selon Froi Tiedoll~**_

Tout commença lors d'un après-midi tout à fait banal. Kanda se baladait dans les couloirs, à la quête d'une salle tranquille qui s'avérait être celle de méditation. Il marchait lentement, tranquillement, heureux d'être seul. Il venait de finir de manger en compagnie du moyashi ET du lapin crétin. Et il avait ENFIN la paix. Pas de maréchal énervant en vue, pas de macaque inutile et pas d'exorciste pouvant nuire au calme régnant. Tout était parfait, pensa le jeune homme. Un peu trop parfait.

-Mon petit Yuuuuuu! Papa est venu te dire qu'il faut te brosser les deeeents!

Et voilà. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait toujours un élément perturbateur. Et pourquoi, ô bon Dieu, pourquoi ça devait être ce vieux, toujours? Le kendoka soupira avant de répliquer, comme à son habitude:

-Je suis pas votre fils, et ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Et... comment ça me brosser les dents?

-Ben oui, tu viens de finir de manger! Tu te rappelles comment on fait, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, frosh frosh frosh, comme ça...

-HEIN? Mais je suis pas con! Je sais ce que c'est! Et puis je sais très bien qu'il faut que je me les brosse, et quand! Cassez-vous!

-Tu es méchant avec ton père, mon petit Yuu... Papa est très triste maintenant...

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre! Et pour la dernière fois, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MON PÈRE!

-Voyons, surveille ton langage! Et je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je considérais mes disciples comme mes fils, alors, je suis un peu comme ton père adoptif!

Kanda craqua. Il en avait sérieusement assez. Cette fois était de trop. Pour une fois qu'il était tranquille, il fallait qu'on vienne l'embêter pour des histoires stupides. Il avait pris l'habitude avec le temps, mais il ne tenait plus. Il allait faire comprendre à cet homme que quand on le cherche, on le trouve. Qu'il soit maréchal ou non.

-Vous avez dépassé les bornes. J'avais dit: Pour la dernière fois. Maintenant je vais devoir vous le faire comprendre d'une autre manière!

-Mon petit Yuu, voyons! Ne t'emporte pas comme ça! AAAAAAH!

-ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CAAAA!

Ainsi, l'iceberg à pattes dégaina son katana et se jeta sur son maréchal. Bien évidemment, ce dernier put facilement le repousser et le mettre à terre. Il s'approcha de son disciple, le visage sombre. Le japonais pouvait apercevoir les yeux du peintre sous ses lunettes, et quand il vit les pupilles de ce dernier, il déglutit difficilement. Son maître pouvait être vraiment terrifiant, quelques fois.

-Mon…petit…Yuuuuu…

S'il n'avait pas une réputation à tenir et une fierté à conserver, le kendoka se serait enfui en courant, détalant comme un Lavi, euh, un lapin. Mais Kanda restait Kanda. Il ne bougea pas, ne laissant paraître une expression de terreur, en gardant un visage indifférent devant le monstre qui se tenait devant lui. Ledit monstre continuait d'avancer vers lui…

-Papa veut… que tu…

« Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, entendez ma prière… J'ai pas toujours cru en vous, encore moins au labo où je suis né, j'ai proféré pas mal d'injures sur vous, j'ai souvent douté de vous, mais si vous existez vraiment, sortez-moi de cette situation ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois Tiedoll dans cet état, je sais pas comment réagir… »

-TE BROSSES LES DENTS !

-…Hein ?

L'asocial arrêta de prier. Encore cette histoire ?

-J'ai aperçu un bout de pâte à tempura entre tes dents du fond !

-…

HONTE MONUMENTALE.

Bref, revenons à notre petite histoire. Kanda ne bougeait plus du tout. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu une statue, en train de se décomposer.

-Mon petit Yuu ? Pourquoi tu as de la poussière qui émane de ta tête ? Et pourquoi tu es tout gris ?

CONCLUSION : Kanda se brosse les dents six fois par jour (avant et après le petit-déjeuner, avant et après le déjeuner, avant et après le dîner) pour ne plus avoir à subir ça une nouvelle fois.

-C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! J'avais rien de coincé entre les dents ! C'était juste l'imagination du vieux fou ! Ah, j'dois aller me brosser les dents…

_**~Fin~**_

Voilà ! C'est court, c'est con, c'est ridicule, c'est un cadeau pour une amie très chère à mes yeux (j'déconne xD AAAAH ME TAPE PAS ME TAPE PAS ME TAPE PAAAAS, SALOMETTTE ! J'déconnais, là aussi !) et c'est un délire, comme toujours ! xD

J'ai pas réussi à faire quelque chose de trop long, mais j'aime bien, perso, et vous ?

MERCI SALOMETTTE !

Et n'oubliez pas, c'est pas le bouton review qui va vous mordre, c'est l'auteure xD Naaan j'rigole! ^^


End file.
